Minecraft Adventures
by Ethee5
Summary: Ethan is sucked into a game of Minecraft! Please review!    By the way, I don't own minecraft. If I did, you can bet I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! First Minecraft fic! Enjoy!

Bob was good at survival. Very good. He survived each day, gathering dirt blocks, stone blocks, and food.

Oh, and he lived in Minecraft.

Minecraft was a world made of blocks. Grass blocks, sand blocks, wood blocks, and the like. Life, however, was very hard in Minecraft. As soon as the sun vanished below the horizon, the monsters would come out. Monsters, as in spiders, skeletons, zombies, Endermen, and creepers.

Obviously you know what spiders, skeletons, and zombies are. Endermen, however, are fairly rare and not well-known. They are black humanoid creatures with paralyzing purple eyes. Their black appendages are used to choke, smash, punch, and smack people.

Creepers are quite different. They are green, four-legged creatures with a frown-like expression, blank eyes, and an amazing yet harmful and suicidal ability to explode in front of people.

Anyways, back to Bob. Bob lived alone, deep in the mountains. He had hollowed out a web of tunnels in a certain mountain. He even had a little sign on the peak that proclaimed its name, Mount Minecraft. He called his network of tunnels the Mount Minecraft Mine, and called his house the Mount Minecraft Mansion, and called the nearby forest the Mount... oh, you get the idea.

On a particularly sunny morning, Bob had ventured out into the open and was gathering wood blocks for his fire. He was chopping down a tree with his iron axe when a chittering noise echoed from behind him. He recognized it instantly: Creeper. He swung around and grabbed for his cobblestone sword, but he was too late. The creeper was almost upon him. He did the sensible thing: he ran for his life


	2. Chapter 2

"...I'll be there!" The call ended. Ethan Block hung up the phone. Jonah Stowe, his friend, was coming for a long-awaited sleepover.

Ethan was 13 years old. He had a deep interest in Minecraft, a video game he bought for $20. He also liked drawing, and writing stories about himself. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He almost always wore his leather jacket and usually carried a pencil and a sketch pad.

Right now, Ethan was thinking about Minecraft. He imagined what it would be like to live there - harvesting blocks and scavenging for food, slaying monsters, and building anything. He liked Minecraft so much because he could make it an effective output of his massive imagination. Ethan was knocked out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

"Wow, Jonah's here already?" Ethan muttered to himself. He hurried to the door. As it swung open, Ethan saw not Jonah standing in front of him, but...

...a Creeper.

"AAAH!" Ethan screamed. He leaped backwards, slamming the door on the creeper and scrambling to safety. He grabbed a red-hot poker from the fireplace and stared at the door. If Jonah came across the creeper, then it would be BOOM, then bye-bye, Jonah. Ethan decided to kill it before it could cause trouble.

Shaking with fear, Ethan slowly pulled the door open, then stabbed the poker into the creature's chest. He fully opened the door, and watched as the creeper gurgled, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ethan stared at the pixelated contrails until they vanished. Ethan shuddered and slammed the door again.

Ten minutes later, Jonah arrived. The two wrestled on the trampoline and did general friend stuff. After the two were thoroughly exhausted, Ethan had an idea.

"Hey Jonah, want to see a cool computer game?" He asked.

"Sure. What's it called?"

"Minecraft. Come see." Ethan pulled Jonah into the house, and they both plopped down in front of the MacBook Pro.

"See, first, you create a world. Since you've never seen this before, I'll do 'Survival Mode'." Ethan clicked "create world", and waited patiently while it loaded. When it was finished, Ethan explained the basics, such as gathering wood, crafting tools, and building small dwellings. The entire game world was made out of blocks. Jonah didn't comment on the pixelated graphics so as not to insult Ethan.

Soon afterwards, Ethan reluctantly handed the computer to Jonah, who proceeded to play for several minutes. Ethan was reading a book on his Kindle to slow the march of endless boredom when Jonah looked up at him.

"What's that?" Jonah asked. He pointed at something on the screen. It seemed to be a hole in the screen.

"AAH! Don't touch that!" Ethan panicked. He looked around at it, soon realizing there was nothing wrong with the screen. Something was not right in Minecraft. He almost restarted the game when Jonah jumped. Ethan stared at the screen and saw that the dark hole had enlarged itself gradually. Ethan frantically typed and clicked, but nothing happened.

"RUN!" Jonah suggested loudly. Ethan nodded, but looked at the screen again and noticed that the hole... was now bigger than the laptop. The hole was not inside the game, but as real as Ethan.

The two were running away from it when Jonah snapped his head down. He was watching a clothespin wobble on the floor. It skidded past him and twirled around the hole. Then Ethan tripped and fell backwards into the hole.

"ETHAN!" Jonah screamed. He spun around three times, then was sucked into the hole. Two seconds later, the giant black hole vanished. The laptop sat there with Minecraft on its screen, as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! Once again, feel free to comment!**

Bob slammed his house-cave's door before the Creeper could reach him. He stumbled into the torch-lit corridor and into his bedroom. He laid in the bed, considering the day's events. He hoped the Creeper would not explode in the doorway.

BOOM!

Bob groaned as the explosion shook Mount Minecraft. Blocks of stone crumbled from the ceiling, but only for several seconds. Bob leaped out of his bedroom and slammed the extra doors shut. There were ten, so no Creepers could get through, even if they exploded. Bob heard a gurgle followed by a groan. A zombie was stumbling towards his house! Bob realized the sun had gone down more quickly than usual. Somehow, the zombie managed to bash down two of the doors.

"Back! Back!" Bob threatened, wielding a terrifying stick. The zombie did not heed his warning, and punched down another door.

Bob decided to retreat. He leaped into the depths of his cave, running for his life. He stumbled and tripped, but he leaped back up and continued running, propelled invisibly by the zombie's moaning behind him. He was deep in the cave, so he did not notice the white flash. The zombie's moaning immediately stopped.

Ethan first realized that he was not laying down on his comfortable bed. He then realized he was laying on a solid cube, composed of dirt. A cube… a block! Ethan leapt up on his feet and whirled around. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he was forced to sit down. The sun was rising above the treetops. The trees… were made of blocks as well! Ethan suddenly realized the sun was square. The sun wasn't supposed to be square! He slowly got to his feet and stumbled around. He found that he was in a clearing in the center of a forest. A mountain rose in the distance. Everything in sight was composed of blocks. Ethan collapsed.

_Minecraft,_ he thought before he blacked out. _I'm in Minecraft!_

When Bob decided the zombie wasn't chasing him, he slowly turned around and cautiously walked back up the enormous staircase. He found a pile of ash at the top of the staircase. Wooden splinters (the remains of the doors) were strewn across the corridor.

"I have a bit of repairing to do," Bob said to no one in particular. He was used to speaking to nobody, as he did not have anyone to speak to other than himself.

Ethan awoke once again, laying in the same spot - underneath a tree. His clothes were grimy from laying in the dirt and grass. He stood up and walked around, cautiously. Knowing of the game and its dangers, Ethan did not wish to be caught by a creeper. The sun was descending and Ethan decided he had to build a shelter. Digging a trench of dirt blocks with his hands, he used the dirt to construct a small shelter. He took a stick, wedged a sharp rock on its end, and soon had a makeshift axe. He chopped a single tree down and took the wood, slicing it into wooden planks. Soon the rock tumbled out of its spot on the stick, and Ethan was forced to make a small wooden door with his hands only. He succeeded after a while, making a crude door with hinges and a doorknob. He took a few more wooden planks for his house and set them under him, laying down on the hut's newly installed wooden floor. He soon fell asleep.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Next one may come later today, or next week. Please, tell me what you like, don't like, or what you wish to see in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It seems I'm writing a lot these days…**

Ethan awoke as the sunlight burst through the hut's window. He already had an idea of what to do today. He stood up, his back stiff from the wooden-board 'bed'. He yawned and stretched, then grabbed his crude door and shoved it open. He picked up a stone and, bashing it against another, managed to sharpen it. He braided some grass together into a strong rope, using it to tie the stone to a stick. He had a better axe now. He proceeded to continue the process until he had a hammer, saw, and a multitude of other stone tools. The sun was not far above the treetops when he finished.

Taking a block of wood and marking it, he made a small table in case he needed to craft something. He hung the building tools on sharp, nail-like bits he had hammered halfway into the table. Then his door collapsed.

"I need new door," Ethan noted. He set to work on his crafting table, nailing sharp stone pieces to hold the door together. He soon finished and installed the door. It swung open with ease, but could be locked in case a zombie, creeper, skeleton, or another hostile mob decided to visit him.

Bob had repaired his ten doors, adding another five for extra protection. Today, he decided, was a day for mining. He grabbed a lantern and a pickaxe and began walking down the large staircase that led to his "mining cavern". He stopped along the way and entered a small room, bringing out one of his three blocks of TNT, along with a lever and some redstone dust. The redstone and lever would be used to activate the TNT from a distance.

Soon reaching the "mining cavern", Bob began smashing blocks in a methodical manner, creating a small space for him to hide when he detonated the TNT. He dropped the TNT on the floor, spreading a thick line of redstone dust from it to the lever. He was far enough away so that he would not be affected by the blast, but he hoped the cavern would not cave in on him.

Hiding in the small space, he yanked the lever. The redstone dust glowed, and the TNT emitted a bright flash before exploding. The entire cave shook, but no blocks fell from the high ceiling.

"More blocks to take," Bob said to himself.

Ethan felt the explosion shake the ground under his feet. He first thought it was an earthquake, but it stopped after several seconds. Ethan had just finished constructing a wooden house mounted in a tree (hence, a tree-house) and was wondering what to do. He decided to explore.

He was walking through the forest with a crude stone sword, hacking at the dense foliage, when the forest abruptly ended and desert started. Ethan decided to turn back before the sun went out. Unfortunately, the sun descended below the treetops before he reached his house.

"Now I'll never find it," Ethan groaned. He decided to take shelter in the nearby mountain before the monsters could find him.

Too late. A zombie sprang up in front of him and charged (slowly - zombies cannot run). Ethan ran to meet it, swinging his sword wildly. The sword, however, was so heavy, it pulled Ethan to the ground, narrowly avoiding the zombie's attack. Ethan spun around, swinging the sword at the zombie's legs. The zombie crumpled, his legs ending at the knees. Ethan then swung the sword at the zombie's head, finishing it off. It disintegrated, leaving two chunks of rotten flesh. Ethan decided not to touch them.

Ethan almost reached the mountain when he heard breathing beside him. He instinctively raised his sword, swinging it to the source of the breathing. Stone sword met steel sword. Ethan looked towards the creature, realizing it was a man.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized.

"I see you're jumpy at night. I am too," the man said. "What are you doing outside during the night?"

"I got lost," Ethan admitted. "What are you doing outside, then?"

"Night hunting," the man grunted. He held up some bone meal, undoubtedly gained by pulverizing a skeleton. "If you're lost, I think I can afford to let you stay in my mountain for a night."

"Thanks. My name's Ethan, by the way."

"Bob," the man introduced, shaking Ethan's hand. He led Ethan inside.

Once Ethan had entered Bob's guest room, he unpacked his belongings - sword, food, and a canteen of water. He crawled into the bedsheets, then sat straight up.

"Where's Jonah?" He exclaimed.

**A/N: Another chapter done - two in one day! I feel like writing another! By the way, let me know your opinions of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Three chapters in one day! I'm too creative for my own good! :) And now, here we go again!**

* * *

><p>Ethan stumbled through the night, wielding a steel sword (lent to him by Bob) and carrying a torch. He did not risk calling Jonah's name, because it was the middle of the night and there was no telling whether a monster would hear him or not. Scampering through the forest, he soon came across a small stone hut.<p>

"Hello?" Ethan whispered tentatively. Suddenly he heard the whoosh of a weapon coming at him. He quickly raised his sword. Another crashed into his, the impact driving him to the ground.

"Who are you?" The creature whispered.

"Uh…" Ethan said. Quick as thought, Ethan punched the creature in the face and held a torch to him. The light revealed the face of…

"Jonah?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ethan?" Jonah exclaimed even louder.

"Shhh! Monsters!" Ethan whispered.

"Oh, yeah."

"Sorry about the bloody nose."

"I would have punched you, too."

"Thanks."

Jonah took Ethan into his hut and showed him around. There was a bed, a table, a dispenser, a furnace, and a torch.

"Nice," Ethan commented. Jonah tapped the dispenser and a piece of well-cooked meat plopped out. Jonah gnawed on it.

"Mmm," Jonah said. Ethan hit the dispenser and it broke open, pieces of meat dropping on the floor.

"Ethan!" Jonah scolded. He gathered up the meat, washed it in a makeshift sink, and put it back in the dispenser. He began repairing it.

"Jonah?" Ethan said.

"One second," Jonah replied, hammering the dispenser back together.

"Joooonah," Ethan said, tapping Jonah's shoulder.

"Wait!" Jonah exclaimed, still repairing the dispenser. He was jolted out of his task when the wooden door crashed down, splinters flying across the room. Three zombies groaned, marching inside.

"Yah!" Ethan yelled, swinging his sword through a zombie. It disintegrated. Jonah picked up a bow and shot an arrow into the head of another. It disintegrated as well. The third stumbled towards them when a sword blade sprang from the zombie's chest. It uttered a dying groan and vanished. The sword - and its wielder - were gone.

"Weird," Ethan said.

"Weird," Jonah agreed.

After rebuilding the door, Jonah crafted a bed for Ethan using some wool and planks from a chest in the corner of the room. They both carried the bed to the opposite side of the hut. Ethan crawled in. He could hear a chittering skeleton in the distance.

Ethan awoke to the smell of cooked meat. He rolled out of bed (onto the floor), stood up, and saw Jonah packing water canteens and meat in a backpack. A lantern was strapped to the backpack, as well as a sword, pickaxe, and shovel.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Packing for each of us," Jonah said.

"Yes, but why?"

"We're going to look for civilization." Jonah stood up.

"Wait, like a village?" Ethan questioned.

"They have those in Minecraft, right?"

"Yeah, but they're really hard to find!" Ethan exclaimed. Without another word, Jonah stood up and walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Ethan yelled, running after him.

Ethan soon caught up with Jonah and took some meat from the pack. He quickly chomped it down. Jonah froze.

"Huh?" Ethan said. Then he froze too. A chittering sound of a skeleton sounded close. The sound grew louder… and five skeletons leapt out of the bushes and aimed their bows..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More coming soon! Once again, if you have suggestions, complaints, or anything else, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter! Hooray!

The five skeletons let their arrows fly.

"Duck!" Ethan called.

As if they needed any encouragement. The arrows whistled harmlessly over their heads and landed in the grass behind them. Ethan raised his sword and charged. Just before he reached them, an arrow sprouted from one of the skeletons' chest. Another's head fell off with a slash of metal. Then another disintegrated, a potion splashed across its back. The remaining two skeletons retreated. Standing in front of the bushes, a ninja-dressed person wielded a sword. A bow was strapped to its back. Numerous pouches on a belt at its waist held potions.

"Who are-" Ethan was cut short as the creature leapt into the bushes.

"On we go to civilization, then?" Jonah asked.

"On we go," Ethan agreed.

The two ran through the bushes and trees for a while. More than once, Ethan had to unsheathe his sword and hack through a wall of foliage. Ethan stumbled ahead and was soon out of Jonah's sight.

"Ethan?" Jonah called, cautious.

"Jonah! Come up ahead!" Ethan's voice called back, distant. Jonah acknowledged and crawled forwards. The forest ended abruptly, and Jonah found he was standing next to Ethan on a cliff. Far down below stood a small village of about five buildings, a well, and a small portion of farmland.

Digging their way down the cliff in a steep chute, Ethan and Jonah each wielded a shovel. They soon began to dig horizontally, so the chute leveled out until the harsh sunlight penetrated the tunnel. They came out into the village, exactly at ground level. People buzzed around, carrying wooden planks and blocks of food.

"Hi!" Jonah called. Everybody stopped.

"Who are you?" One of the men questioned.

"Fool! These are the heroes who have come to save our village!" Another shouted. The village cheered.

"And… um… what would we be saving your village from?" Ethan asked.

"There is a gathering of creepers west of here! They are undoubtedly planning to march on our city!" A woman warned.

"We do not have any Iron Golems to protect our city," a child informed.

"Yes, we will… uh, we will protect your city." Jonah said. The village cheered again.

"What is this racket about?" A man in a red robe pushed his way through the crowd.

"These are the heroes who will save our village!" A villager exclaimed.

"Good, good! I am Vilius Ibjinir, the mayor of this village! I will allow you to stay in the guest rooms of my house." The red-robed man introduced.

"Thank you!" Ethan said. The red-robed man led them to a tall, cobblestone building.

"Nice house," Jonah commented.

"Thank you, sir," Ibjinir replied.

Ethan was given a room on the second floor, across from Jonah's. A torch protruded from the cobblestone wall near the door. A window was installed in the wall behind Ethan. He could see the entire village. Suddenly the people retreated into their houses. Ibjinir stuck his head into Ethan's room.

"Ethan! Put your armor on and grab your sword! The creepers approach!" He said. Ethan took the armor from a chest in the corner of the room and put it on. It did not seem very heavy. He grabbed his sword (which was actually very heavy) and jumped out of the room. Jonah then came out of his room, wielding his iron sword and wearing steel armor. The two charged down the staircase and crashed out of the door, just in time to see three dozen creepers charging at them. Ten villager warriors stood with bows and swords, aiming at the creepers. Ethan swung his sword, chopping one below the head. It disintegrated. Jonah stabbed another in the face. It vanished. Another ran up to them and made the familiar hissing sound.\

"No no no-" Jonah yelled. Suddenly Ethan and Jonah were thrown into the air. The creeper had exploded, throwing the two backwards and taking a large chunk from the Mayor's house. The entire building bent to one side, and just after an utterly bewildered Ibjinir tumbled out, it fell to one side, crushing several warriors and creepers.

"Ouch," Ethan said. His face was slightly burnt and he had enormous scratches on his back from landing on the gravel. Jonah looked no better off. He slowly got to his feet.

"Battle's not over yet," Jonah said. He charged into battle. Ethan followed.

There were eighteen creepers left and only three warriors (not including Jonah and Ethan). The mayor was digging in the remains of his house for something. He evidently found it, and tapping it, a sharp squealing sound echoed across the village. Several ninjas leapt from a hole in the cave, charging and swinging their swords. All the creepers were soon reduced to dust. The mayor calmly walked up to the ninjas.

"Thank you, Mob-killer Squad, for helping save our village."

Then the ninjas ran into the night and vanished.

"And you," the Mayor said, turning to Ethan and Jonah, "did not save our village like you promised." At this remark, the villagers (who had just come into the village square) began shouting riotously.

"Uh, uh, wait!" Ethan said. "We know how to build Iron Golems!"

This revelation quieted the villagers.

"Really?" Ibjinir asked.

"Yes," Jonah said.

"How?" Another villager asked.

"Do you have any iron ingots?" Ethan asked.

The two were shown a building, full of iron ingots, a furnace, and a crafting table.

"Now, will you build one?" Ibjinir asked.

"Yes, but we need a pumpkin," Jonah said.

"What on Minecraftia for?" Ibjinir exclaimed.

"Their heads," Ethan answered. Without protest, Ibjinir had a pumpkin brought to them.

"I believe this is all you need?" Ibjinir asked.

"This is all we need," Jonah confirmed. With an audible sigh of relief, Ibjinir exited the building and went back to the task of rebuilding his home.

Soon the boys had assembled four iron blocks in a T-shape. Ethan delicately placed the pumpkin on top. There was a flash of light, and an enormous robot stood in its place, crouching down so as not to crash into the roof.

"How do we get him out of here?" Jonah asked Ethan.

"Um…"

Once the building had been repaired, the villagers greeted the Iron Golem enthusiastically, happy to have a new protector for their village.

They were going to need it.

A/N: Another chapter gone by! This is too much fun! Please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New chapter! Second one today!

The attack began at dusk. Zombies and skeletons had been gathering on the cliff for the past two hours. Ethan and Jonah had been sent to scout. Unfortunately, they discovered more mobs than they could fight. Quickly retreating, Ethan and Jonah warned the villagers.

The Iron Golem Ethan and Jonah had built stood ready for battle. Ten villagers wielding swords stood shakily by the Golem's side. The others evacuated the town quickly, shooing along pigs and cows southward into the swamp. Spiders inhabited the swamp, but about twenty spiders were better than fifty zombies. The warriors (er, farmers and butchers) eyed the enemy army warily. The Iron Golem wandered around the front line for no apparent purpose. Suddenly, the mob army lurched forward. Many of the zombies found a safe way down, but a few of them toppled off the cliff. The skeletons stood still on the edge of the cliff, aiming their bows.

WHOOSH! A huge volley of arrows sliced through the air, thudding into the ground in front of the villager militia. The skeletons were not very good at archery. One arrow found its way to the foot of the Iron Golem, but to no effect. Then the zombies reached them. The Iron Golem attacked by lifting up zombies and tossing them into the air, head over heels. Most of the thrown zombies… well, let's not discuss the unpleasant. The fighting villagers swung their swords, decapitating green rotting humanoids.

Ethan and Jonah, however, were nowhere to be seen. By the villagers, that is. One lucky skeleton spotted them and launched an arrow at them - right at the top of some sort of tavern. Ethan and Jonah dived out of the way as the arrow smacked into the roof. Ethan grabbed a pebble and threw it with all his might and accuracy. The skeleton that had almost shot them was hit, and as it sank to the ground, unconscious, it leaned a little too far forwards, toppling off the cliff. Suffice to say, the wolf pack from the nearby forest had a good meal that day.

Jonah's plan was working. Ethan assisted him in leaping across the gaps between building roofs, drawing them closer to the cliffs. Soon they reached the enormous wall and dug a staircase upwards. Jonah stopped when he heard the chittering of skeletons. Ethan nodded and dropped their single block of TNT directly under the undead archers. Jonah passed him his tiny bundle of flint and steel and ran. After lighting the TNT, Jonah followed.

The two were just reaching the victorious villagers when the cliff tore open. Smoke blasted from a hundred perforations in the cliff face. Skeletons flipped through the air, breaking into bones and falling off the cliff. Ethan watched, wishing he had kept the TNT block for mining. It had taken a long time to craft.

The exhausted villagers stared at each other for several seconds before rejoicing. They soon found the others hiding in the swamp with the pigs and cows cowering under the trees. They all came to the tavern (including the pigs and cows) and had a victory party. Ethan and Jonah thanked the villagers for their hospitality, and the villagers thanked them for their help in defending the village. Then they said their goodbyes.

"That was weird," Ethan said once they had entered the wilderness, searching for Jonah's house.

"What?" Jonah asked.

"Those villagers didn't look like Squidward," Ethan remarked.

"Are they supposed to?"

"In the game, yes. Inside the game, apparently not."

Jonah didn't even try to decode that comment. He was staring at his house, or rather, where his house should have been.

All that was left of it was flames


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whee! Another chapter already! Please let me know what you think of this story!**

* * *

><p>Jonah could only watch as what was left of his house burned into ash. Three figures stood behind the flames. Jonah raised his sword, and just before he could shout a war cry, Ethan covered his mouth.<p>

"Zombie pigmen," Ethan whispered.

"Mmf?"

"_Zombie pigmen_," Ethan growled. He took out his stone sword and slowly advanced, keeping out of sight of the pigmen. Just as he was almost upon them, he leaped up and shouted, swinging his sword wildly. Three pigmen came to face him, zero escaped. The three… um… headless corpses evaporated into smoke. Ethan turned around to look at Jonah. He was putting out the rest of the fire in a desperate attempt to save his house.

"Jonah, your house is gone," Ethan said. "The sun's going down, so I suggest we find Mount Minecraft."

Jonah just nodded.

Soon they came across the enormous mountain. They found the many doors that signified Bob's paranoia and knocked on the first one. The sound of several doors opening was followed by Bob's eye looking out of the window. Ethan waved and Bob opened the door.

"Hi, Bob!" Ethan said.

"Hello, Ethan! Hello, Jonah!" Bob greeted enthusiastically. He welcomed them inside and gave Ethan and Jonah a large room each. Ethan was exhausted, so he just laid down to sleep.

Ethan opened his eyes and found himself in a pitch dark room. He couldn't see anything. Wait… Ethan squinted and saw a spotlight surrounding a humanoid. The creature walked towards him.

"Jonah?" Ethan called. Suddenly he heard horrid, deep laughing. The figure drew closer and closer, and suddenly Ethan discerned a feature that revealed the thing was not human:

Two blank white, soulless eyes.

Ethan jolted awake and swung about, searching for a weapon. Then he realized he had just dreamed it. He yawned, shuddered, and got out of bed, moving towards the door for a late-night snack from Bob's dispenser. He had almost reached it when he saw Bob cowering behind it.

"Bob?" Ethan asked.

"He is coming, he is coming!" Bob whispered hoarsely.

"He who?"

"We dare not speak his name!"

"Bob, just tell me!"

"His name is H- H- Hero- Herobr-" He stopped and shrieked, screaming, "HE IS HERE! SAVE YOURSELF! HE IS HERE!"

Ethan leaped back as Bob collapsed.

"Bob?" Ethan asked gently. Bob looked up, staring at Ethan…

With two blank, soulless eyes.

"All hail Herobrine," He said before collapsing one final time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys! I liked Bob. Well, this was a short chapter, but it seemed a little creepy! Once again, review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The third chapter written today! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and helped me improve my story!

Ethan stared at the limp form of Bob for several seconds. Then, it evaporated into black-and-purple smoke. Ethan turned around and ran into Jonah's room, waking him.

"Jonah!" Ethan grunted, poking him sharply.

"Bleh?" Jonah groaned. Ethan dragged him out of bed and the two suited up in their armor, wielding Bob's prized diamond swords.

"We have to move," Ethan said. Jonah grabbed some food from Bob's dispenser and ran.

The two crashed through forest and swamp for an hour before they reached the village they had defended.

"No," Ethan whispered. The grass all around the town had been turned into the primary block of the Nether (netherrack) and the gravel changed to Soul Sand - sand with screaming faces inside it. Wood was changed to Nether Brick, and there were no villagers in sight.

Ethan and Jonah quickly descended down to the evil-looking village. They searched the buildings for any sign of life, and soon found the mayor. His skin was far darker, with a tint of green, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Mayor, sir?" Ethan asked.

"Whasaglibbagibbet?" The mayor leaped up.

"It's us, the two who helped save your village," Jonah said.

"Oh, you two. I'm the only person left in this hideous town, and you say you saved it? You may be able to save it from zombies, but you cannot save it from him."

"Him?" Jonah asked. Ethan shushed him, his eyes wide with fear. The mayor's eyes lit up with hope.

"Can you save us?" He asked. "Can you save us from the wrath of him?"

"Uhhh… I'll try, but I won't make promises." Ethan said. The mayor went rigid and his eyes flashed blank white, then returned to normal.

"My time… up… He is coming… He senses your presence," The mayor groaned. "To save us, you must… travel to Nether… and defeat… defeat Herobrine…" He shrieked loudly. Then the mayor's eyes flickered white, and this time, they remained that way.

"All hail Herobrine," He said. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Uhh, Ethan?" Jonah asked.

"What?" Ethan said, his teeth chattering with fear.

"RUN!" Jonah screamed. The mayor had evaporated into black smoke, like Bob. In his place stood a different white-eyed man.

"Hello, Ethan. Hello, Jonah," said Herobrine.

"Herobrine," Ethan said, beyond fear and now frozen in terror. Jonah could not move either.

"That is me," the blank-eyed man said. "I must say, you have survived longer than any others I have killed. However, I do not appreciate _humans_ like you traveling from Earth to Minecraftia."

"Uhh, if you… didn't bring us to Minecraftia, who did?" Jonah asked.

"Hah! The answer is easy. My despicable brother, Notch, brought you here. He believes you can save Minecraftia from _me_."

"Okay, if you don't mind, we'll just be going," Ethan said, lurching towards the door.

"Oh, no you won't," Herobrine said. With a wave of his hand, several creepers appeared out of nowhere. He vanished, but his evil laugh came from all directions just as the creepers exploded in unison. Ethan's vision went black.

He awoke lying on a stone surface. He could not see anything. He stood up shakily, and blinked as the bright light of a torch appeared. Holding the torch was Jonah.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked.

"You think I know?" Jonah retorted. "I'll go explore."

"I'll go with you," Ethan said, scared by the idea of being alone in this cave.

"Okay," Jonah said. Both of them walked ahead, Jonah's torch revealing hundreds of passageways leading off of the main corridor. Soon they came to a well-lit room. A massive pyramid made of glowstone, netherrack, and soul sand sat in its center. A sign sat on top, too far away to read. Ethan glanced at the pyramid, then began climbing up. Soon he reached the top, and read the sign. It said:

_Notch is dead._

_Long live Lord Herobrine_.

A/N: Another weeeeird chapter! Once again, review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now, our heroes face the terrible threat of… Herobrine!

Ethan stared at the sign. He just stared at it. Then he did the most sensible thing.

He took out his sword and chopped it to pieces. Then all of the faces in the soul sand in the pyramid started screaming. Ethan shot down the steep wall, full of adrenaline. He jumped off two blocks above the ground, then ducked and rolled. He came back up on his feet.

"RUN!" He yelled to Jonah over the noise. Jonah needed no encouragement. Both of them dove into a side passage and ran. Soon they came to a dead end - a large room, fashioned entirely of obsidian, with a portal in its center. Obsidian blocks framed a swirling purple mist.

"WHO DARES DEFILE MY MONUMENT?" A voice shouted behind them. The ground shook and obsidian blocks fell from the roof.

"Oh well," Ethan said. He dived into the portal. Jonah had just gotten through when a block of obsidian smashed into the portal frame, disabling it.

Both of them shot out of a portal. Except they were not in a room. They were not even in Minecraftia. They were standing on a small island of Netherrack in the middle of a sea of lava.

"Uh-oh," Ethan said. Both looked up to see a giant white jellyfish-thing with two red eyes and a giant mouth looking down at them.

"Ghast," Ethan groaned. The ghast opened its mouth and a fireball shot out.

"Through the portal!" Jonah screamed. He leaped into the purple mist, closely followed by Ethan, just before the fireball exploded into the portal frame, smashing it to bits.

Ethan and Jonah tumbled out of yet another portal. They were in a seemingly abandoned mine shaft. Ethan looked at the rails below him.

"Hmm," he said, looking for something. He found it. He lifted up a minecart from the back of the room and dropped it onto the tracks. He shoved it and jumped in.

"Ethan!" Jonah shouted.

No reply.

Jonah decided to follow him. He tossed a minecart onto the tracks and leapt into it. It moved slowly forwards and Jonah looked ahead. The torches stopped a few feet from him. As soon as he moved into the darkness… he stopped. The tracks ended here. He stepped out of the minecart and looked around, trying to discern shapes among the inky blackness.

"Hey!" A voice whispered hoarsely. Jonah screamed.

"Sorry," the voice said.

"Help!" Jonah shouted. Jonah lifted his torch and looked for an escape route. He saw a shaft of light and ran towards it.

"Wait up!" the voice said. Jonah didn't. He shot up the conveniently placed staircase. The other person seemed to follow. As soon as Jonah could see, he found that the voice wasn't a monster, it was a boy his own age. This boy's hair was blonde. He had green eyes and he was carrying an iron sword. He wore iron armor as well as a helmet in case of a monster attack.

Jonah sighted Ethan at the top of the staircase, looking exhausted from digging out the staircase with a stone pickaxe.

"Hi!" Jonah said. Ethan nodded.

"Who is he?" Ethan asked, pointing to the green-eyed boy.

"Ryan," The boy introduced himself. "I come from a village just north of here."

"Then you should probably run for it," Jonah said anxiously. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Too late," Ethan whispered as he heard the groan of a zombie.

The zombie groaned again, emerging from the bushes. A creeper scampered along beside it. The creeper made that oh-so-familiar hissing noise, just before - a flash of light cut through it. The creeper's top half fell onto the ground, then both halves disintegrated in pixelated smoke. Another flash, and the zombie evaporated. Standing behind it was the ninja-dressed creature.

"Stop!" Ethan shouted just as the ninja began to leap away. It looked at him.

"What?" The creature spoke in a synthesized voice.

"Who are you?"

"All you need know is that I am a friend," the thing said before it shot away into the bushes and out of sight.

To avoid any more monster confrontations, Ethan and Jonah escorted Ryan back to his village. The villagers were kind and allowed Ethan and Jonah to stay the night. Ethan unpacked his things and slept in a bed that had been quickly constructed. In the hut next to Ethan's, Jonah did the same.

Ethan awoke in the middle of the night. Leaping up, he ran into Jonah's hut and shook him awake.

"Gurg?" Jonah muttered.

"Wake up!" Ethan grunted. Jonah's eyes shot open and he pulled a sword from under his bedsheets, pointing it at Ethan.

"Oh," Jonah said, lowering the sword.

"We have to go," Ethan said.

"Why?" Jonah asked.

"He's coming," Ethan replied.

A/N: And that's another chapter! Not to brag, but of 1:18 PM, May 9, 2012, I have 4 reviews and 458 visitors! Expect another chapter soon


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter! We shall see if… um… never mind. Just read! :P

Ethan and Jonah tore through the bushes, Ryan following them. Each wielded a bow and a sword and wore iron armor. Behind them were the villagers, attempting to evacuate before Herobrine arrived. They were almost knee-deep in foliage when they came face-to-face to…

Mayor Ibjinir.

"AAAH!" Ethan screamed.

"What?" Ibjinir asked innocently.

"You're dead!" Ethan said.

"I am not!" Ibjinir growled. "In fact, Herobrine only captured me. He mind controlled me and then took me to his little castle in the Nether."

"Huh?" Jonah asked, confused.

"I escaped, obviously. My friend and I have been wandering around for days, killing zombies and creepers and living off apple trees," he said.

"Your friend?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Yes. Come out here," Ibjinir said to the bushes behind him. Someone emerged from the bushes. He pulled his hood off, revealing…

Bob.

"Bob!" Ethan said. "We thought you were dead!"

"Well, my home has been captured by Herobr- I mean, him," Bob said. "Apparently even he doesn't have the power to keep us in the Nether. His army-"

"His _army_?" Jonah exclaimed.

"You didn't know? He has an army of… of… Well, they called themselves Nether Beasts. They're very ugly. Herobr- I mean, _he's _planning to lead the army against the Aether, capture its forces, and use them against us."

"What?" Ethan, Jonah, and Ryan exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. We have to warn the Aether." Bob concluded.

"That seems obvious," Ryan commented.

"But how do we get there?" Ethan asked.

"Ooh, you'll see. I found out _his _way to get to the Aether." Bob opened his backpack, revealing several transparent orange blocks. He dumped them onto the ground and proceeded to fix them together to make a doorway just large enough for one person to fit through at a time.

"Flint and steel," he said. Jonah handed it to him. He flicked the steel against the flint, and tried several more times until a spark flashed onto the orange frame. Green mist swirled inside the frame.

"Is that-"

"A portal to the Aether," Bob interrupted Ethan proudly. He stepped through, and in a flash of green light, vanished.

"And here we go," Ethan said nervously. He jumped through the portal and disappeared.

The Aether. A floating, massive continent on another planet. Actually, it _is_ another planet. If you were to walk off the edge of the Aether, you would probably fall eighty thousand miles before burning up in the atmosphere. If, somehow, you survived, you would suffocate in space for seventy-eight million, two-hundred-thirty-eight thousand, six-hundred fifty-one miles exactly before smashing through the atmosphere of Minecraftia, then you would crash into the dirt, sand, or snow blocks (depending on where you landed) and you would create a crater about eight miles wide and five miles deep.

Anyways, Ethan walked out of a corresponding portal on the Aether. He looked at the low-floating clouds and the odd animals and the familiar humanoid Minecraftians. Except they weren't from Minecraft, so you'd call them Aetherians. They welcomed Ethan and the others (they were quite hospitable) and Bob told them of the threat of the Nether and… _him_. The leader of the Aetherians (a bearded, fur-wearing man) stepped forward, his face grim.

"My name is Eljiar I have expected something like this," he said. "So we shall show you our Aetherian fighting force."

He walked through the crowd, the villagers, Ethan, Bob, Ryan, Ibjinir, and Jonah following. The parting of the crowd revealed numerous catapults, trebuchets, and massive squadrons of Aetherian warriors undergoing training.

"That's not enough," Bob said.

"What?" Eljiar, Ethan, Jonah, and Ryan exclaimed in unison.

"See?" Bob said, pointing at the army of Nether Beasts marching through the Aether portal.

A/N: I plan to do one more chapter on the story! Well, read and review, people


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the last chapter of the story! Read and review, everybody!

The Nether Beasts marched out of the portal, hundreds and hundreds gathering in front of it. Eljiar barked a short order and the massive Aetherian army marched to meet them.

"Ready for another battle?" Ethan asked Jonah.

"Ready as ever," he replied. Suddenly there was a flash of black smoke and the sky grew dark. A towering figure appeared in front of the Nether Beasts.

And he had glowing white eyes.

"Now, not so ready," Jonah said as more and more Nether Beasts marched out of the green mist, the Aetherian army seeming small in comparison. Soon the marching stopped. At least a hundred thousand Nether Beasts were gathered in front of the portal. Then the Aetherian army clashed with them, and Ethan and Jonah followed.

Come to think of it, they actually didn't. They _pretended_ to for a bit, then they dug straight down several blocks. They dug a small tunnel out of the dirt, ending up right behind the portal. They dug up a staircase, and walked out cautiously.

"Shh!" Ethan whispered as Jonah stumbled. One of the Nether Beasts turned around to look at them. It will suffice to say that he had two arrows in his blocky head within three seconds. He flopped to the ground, dead.

"Now!" Ethan whispered again.

"ATTACK!" Jonah screamed. Ten or so Nether Beasts turned to find the source of the commotion. Ethan swung his longsword, disconnecting several Nether heads from their bodies. Jonah stabbed his sword into a Nether Beast and swung it at the others, using it as a club. The Aetherian army was so far into the midst of the enemy that it was hard to see who it was when a sword came flying at Ethan. He ducked and turned around to see a dead Nether Beast. The Aetherian soldier who had saved Ethan was already battling another opponent. Herobrine. The fight lasted three seconds before Herobrine stared intensely at the soldier. The young Aetherian screamed and ran, his mind snapped.

"Hey! Briney!" Ethan yelled. Herobrine turned to face him, enraged. Ethan stuck his tongue out at him. Just as Herobrine began his intense stare of doom, Jonah leaped up behind him and stabbed him in the back. The tip of Jonah's sword protruded from his chest.

"AARGH!" Herobrine shouted. He turned around, flinging Jonah away. Then he turned to face Ethan.

"Clever, but I… will face you… again! You will perish! _DIE!"_ He screamed, raising a hand. An arrow hit him in the wrist and a mocking laugh from an Aetherian came from nearby. Herobrine screamed in pain and evaporated into black smoke.

Unfortunately, if the loss of their leader had any effect, it seemed to make the Nether Beasts fight harder.

"Run!" Eljiar shouted to his army. They made a direct dash through the Nether forces towards the portal. Several squads got through, but most were slain by the Nether Beasts.

Herobrine had not completely left his forces to die, Ethan realized. A web of black smoke where Herobrine had been was growing quickly, smashing into the ground. Cracks appeared in the dirt. Suddenly Herobrine's voice echoed throughout the Aether:

"If I cannot control your forces, Aether, then I will destroy them!" The web of black smoke flashed a brilliant white, and just for a second, Ethan glimpsed Herobrine's face. Then the Aether began breaking apart.

"Run for your lives!" Eljiar screamed. The Aetherian villagers scampered for the portal, most of them reaching it. They teleported straight to Minecraftia. Ethan hoped they would find their way to safety.

"Run, you fools! Save yourselves!" Eljiar screamed a final time before Nether Beasts leaped on top of him. Ethan and Jonah helped as many Aetherians as they could to escape. When all the Aetherians and villagers were gone, only Ethan, Ryan, and Jonah remained. Then the portal frame began to crack.

"GO!" Ryan screamed, shoving Ethan and Jonah into the portal. Ryan dived in after them. Just after he passed through, the portal exploded.

Back in Minecraftia, Ethan awoke, sprawled on the ground. Wait, he wasn't in Minecraftia. He was… in his house! Sitting in front of his computer! Jonah sat up right beside him. On his computer screen, Minecraft's main menu stayed as it normally did, as if nothing had happened.

"We're back!" Ethan said, rejoicing. Jonah smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever play Minecraft again," he said. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Jonah asked. Ethan opened the door and saw a UPS van parked in his driveway. The mailman stood in front of it, holding a letter out to Ethan.

"This is for Ethan Block and Jonah Stowe," he said.

"Thanks," Ethan said, taking the letter. The mailman nodded, stepped into his van, and drove away.

"I wonder who that's from?" Ethan said.

"There's a return address, but it doesn't say who it's from," Jonah said. Ethan tore open the envelope. A letter dropped out. Unfolding it, Ethan read:

"_Dear Ethan and Jonah,_

_I have monitored your progress for a while. It seems you have saved Minecraftia multiple times. Do not feel bad for the Aether, there was nothing you could do. Ethan, Jonah, you two are the only ones who truly know what Minecraftia is. You are the only ones who can stop him._

_He has an army. He has ultimate power. Alone, you two stand no chance. With me, you may be able to save Minecraftia once and for all. If you do not team up with me, we have already lost._

_Meet me at the return address on the envelope. You are Minecraftia's only hope._

_Sincerely,_

_ Notch._"

A/N: I am so making a sequel! Thanks, readers, for all of your views and reviews! The next one will be called: "Minecraft Adventures: Netherwar". See you in Minecraftia


End file.
